Patrick O'Conner
Patrick is one of the characters for my Titanic fanfiction, Hereafter. He is the cousin of Hannah Riordan and the eventual boyfriend of Nora O'Leary * Born: Wednesday 30th May 1888 * Age at time of sinking: 23 years * 3rd Class Passengers: Ticket No. 366713 * First Embarked: Queenstown on Thursday 11th * Destination: New York City New York United States * Died in the Titanic disaster (15th April 1912). * Body Not Recovered Early Life and the Titanic Patrick was born in Kingwilliamstown, Ireland May 30, 1888, five years before his cousin, Hannah. He grew up in the village being very close with Daniel Buckley and Michael Linehan. He had a brief relationship with Bridget Bradley, but the two split up in their late teens. He was also acquainted with his cousin's friends, Patrick O'Connell, and Nora O'Leary. When Hannah decided to travel to America, he volunteered to be the member of their family to escort her, convincing Daniel and Patrick to come along as well since the rest of their group had already planned on going. He boarded with the others at Queenstown as a third-class passenger. When the iceberg struck, Patrick and the other men were asleep in their cabin. Daniel Buckley was the only one to wake up immediately, but when he tried to wake the others, they brushed him off and he left them to reach the lifeboats. When Patrick and the rest finally made it on deck, men were not able to leave the ship and Michael had to pull a hysterical Nora off of Patrick. He remained behind with Michael, and Paddy and ultimately drowned. His body was not recovered. Hereafter Patrick was immediately reincarnated onto the phantom Titanic after drowning and spent the next couple of decades trying to figure a way off the ship. Michael, Patrick and eventually Daniel all handle death better than him, but remain close to him. At one point Patrick throws himself in to the surrounding ocean, only to find that after drowning a second time he wakes up again on the deck. He does this several times as the years pass and claimed later to do it just to pass the time while waiting for Nora to die. Nora finally passes into Hereafter in 1975, 63 years after the sinking and is reunited with Patrick. She initially is very depressed and cannot cope with death, but after throwing herself off the boat once, she finds a balance, simply pretending that she had never left the boat at all for the most part. Patrick goes along with this to keep her happy and the two form a love/hate relationship that lasts over the years. When Hannah makes it to Hereafter, Patrick is beyond thrilled and the two spend a large amount of time together before she meets James Moody. After that he continues to regularly gives her advice about dealing with death and she returns the favor by helping him with Nora who he finally admits he is attracted to. Initially Patrick is hesitant to pursue Nora since in life she was seven years his junior. Nora reasons that she lived to be 80 years old and so is actually 57 years Patrick's senior. This is taken more as a joke, but he is eventually able to see passed their extraneous circumstances and the two begin a romantic relationship that lasts until they move on. Relationships * Hannah Riordan - growing up Hannah and Patrick were very close and he volunteered to escort her to America. She is deeply saddened by his death and in the afterlife he thinks of her often. When the two are reunited they spend much of their time together. The two talk regularly and he plays a big part in her adjusting to life after death. She supports wholeheartedly his attraction to Nora and advises both of them on ways to confess their attraction to the other. * Nora OLeary - In life, Nora and Patrick had known each other many years before boarding the Titanic, though they were nothing more than acquaintances. During their short time on the ship, Nora develops a small crush on Patrick, becoming visibly unhinged when he is made to stay behind during the sinking. As a result, she develops a fear of lifeboats, internally associating them with his death. In the afterlife, the two are the best of friends and have an obvious chemistry. Patrick eventually confesses an attraction to Nora's delight and they remain together for the rest of their stay in Hereafter. * Daniel Buckley - Daniel and Patrick were best friends growing up and Dan's main reason for boarding the Titanic was to accompany Patrick. Daniel escapes the ship and for the next few years until his death feels extreme guilt over leaving Patrick and the others. Patrick holds nothing against Daniel, however, and is extremely happy to see him when he dies in World War I. The two maintain a friendship, Patrick defending Daniel to his cousin,and keeping in regular contact with him despite Hannah's protests. * Michael Linehan - Michael and Patrick are good friends along with Daniel and share a close bond throughout adolescence and young adulthood. They both die in the sinking and remain close in the afterlife. They share a concern for Nora and Michael makes it clear that he will always put her feelings and safety above any friendship with Patrick. Patrick in return swears to always take care of Nora. The two stay close. * Patrick O'Connell - Paddy looks up to Patrick, and Patrick tries to be an older brother and sometimes father figure towards the younger man, especially after death. Their friendship is very rough and tumble, but generally caring. Patrick mentions at one point that there was an awkward time after Paddy admitted to a crush on Nora, but it eventually passes when Paddy realizes Patrick's true feelings. They stay friends. * Bridget Bradley - Bridget and Patrick have very little contact in life or death, though he does acknowledge her as a good partner for Daniel and respects her for not holding a grudge against him. The two seem to get along.